


the nobleman and his wife (and their loyal knight)

by WattStalf



Series: Poll Fics [35]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, F/M, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Multi, PWP, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-02 12:48:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21161918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Ignatz is much closer to a nobleman and his wife than meets the eye, and still struggles to fit in with confidence. Fortunately, Lorenz and Byleth are patient with him.





	the nobleman and his wife (and their loyal knight)

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, i've wanted to write a fic where Ignatz actually does become a knight working in the service of Lorenz, like in their support, and Lorenz marries Byleth, and the three of them end up poly. This is obviously just some porn that would take place after that happened, but hopefully I get to write the actual fluff someday.

The nobleman and his wife are known to be rather close to his knight. The two men went to school together and his wife taught them, at such a young age that she was barely older than the students she taught. It’s no real surprise that love blossoms between the couple, and it’s believed that the nobleman asks his knight when they are still classmates if he would be interested in serving him directly. He appreciates his aesthetic taste, and any who knows the head of House Gloucester knows that that is very important to him.

The three of them have been very close for many years, but nobody ever knew the extent of how close. There were never many questions raised about the amount of time Ignatz spent with the couple, and so, no one found out just how close their relationship was.

Byleth whimpers softly as Lorenz pulls back, his face still resting between her thighs. He looks up at her with a smile, pleased to see the expression on her fact that tells him all he needs to know about how he’s done. She’s still coming down from her orgasm, struggling to catch her breath, and they’ve only just begun.

“Um, what do you think...I should do?” asks Ignatz, hanging off to the side, self-conscious to simply be standing there, his clothes long since discarded even though, so far, he’s just watched them.

“You know you don’t have to wait for permission,” Lorenz replies, sounding just a little bit tired of explaining it. It’s far from the first time they’ve been together like this, but Ignatz is never quite sure how he fits in, as hesitant in this as he is in anything else. He knows by now that the other two love him and want him to be a part of things, but still, it’s hard not to feel like an intruder sometimes.

“I-I know, I just...I don’t want to assume, so…”

Finally catching her breath, Byleth says, “You can do whatever you want to do.”

His face flushes at her words, and he stammers, “I-I don’t know, I don’t even know where to start, I just…maybe...maybe something like...last time?”

“Last time, hm?” Lorenz asks. “Well, I certainly don’t have any complaints.”

“Neither do I,” Byleth adds. “You really don’t have to worry about speaking your mind when it’s just us, Ignatz.”

“I know that! I mean, I do, it’s just...I don’t know,” he mumbles, while she sits up, and then stands. His nerves are written all over his face, but his body betrays him, letting them know just how much he wants what he’s suggested.

Byleth bends over the bed, and Lorenz, without needing to be asked, has already picked up something to use as lubricant, getting his fingers slick. Ignatz is left to watch again, his anticipation nearly more than he can bear as Lorenz fingers her, getting her ready so that they can both take her at the same time. This is something that they do rather often, and occasionally, he and Lorenz will switch what they do. Considering the effort Lorenz is putting in right now, Ignatz can assume which position he will be taking tonight.

“Just a little bit longer,” Lorenz says to him after a moment, after Byleth has said that she’s ready for more. “We’ll let her get used to me, and then you’re more than welcome to join in. And so, Ignatz moves to stand against the wall, and Byleth faces him, with Lorenz behind her. He can watch every shift in her facial expression as Lorenz begins to work his cock inside of her, taking his time to make sure that she adjusts appropriately. Ignatz can’t help looking off to the side in embarrassment, nt, being so close to her like this, but then, he always looks back at her, unable to resist.

And soon enough, Lorenz is giving him a look, urging him on, and together, they work to support her, working their position so that he can press the tip of his cock against her. Byleth sinks onto him with little effort; after eating her out, Lorenz had her ready for this, and the last coherent thought that Ignatz has is that next time, he wants to do more for her. He’s a welcome guest, more than just a guest, really, and he shouldn’t be afraid to show Byleth just how happy he is to be a part of things. Or Lorenz, for that matter.

But then, when he is buried inside of her, he can’t think of anything other than how good it feels, and before long, he has completely lost himself in his thrusts, Vaguely, he is aware of the pace that Lorenz has set, and he tries to match it, though it is difficult not to thrust faster and faster, until he has no choice but to finish. As it is, he’s lucky that he has Lorenz behind her, pushing her forward with each thrust, so that he knows when to thrust back, and between them, Byleth moans, her face dissolving into a lewd, nearly shameless expression that he knows no one outside of this room will ever get to see.

He is so, so glad that he gets to see it.

Even with Lorenz setting the pace, he can’t maintain his self-control forever, and soon enough, he is taking things a little faster, and then faster still, until he has found a frantic rhythm that the other man can barely keep up with. Once he’s reached that point, he doesn’t last long, and his voice comes out in a pathetic cry when he comes, much too soon, just like always. He remembers when they first invited him into this, Lorenz did not have such control, and Byleth, despite Lorenz’s protests, told him that he used to hardly be able to last at all.

This, at least, serves as a small comfort when he knows he could have done better, but Byleth doesn’t seem to have any complaints right now, and it is with one final thrust forward from Lorenz that she comes, before Ignatz can even think about pulling out. He can feel it as it overtakes her, and the two of them moan together, and when Lorenz joins in, he knows that he finished not far behind them.

Next time, he promises himself that he will speak his mind more and be more involved. He is not just a knight in service to their family; he is a part of that family, whether that knowledge is public or not, and he has nothing to worry about. Ignatz never has anything to worry about, as long as he’s with them.

The nobleman and his wife, and the knight that serves them, are very close, but it is unclear if it will ever be known just  _ how _ close the three of them are.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  



End file.
